cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Theron
|enemies = Wolfgang, werewolves (formerly), Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly), Jose de la Xolo, Preston, Hard Drive, Hornhead, Hornie, Jack Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie|likes = His family, romance, burritos, Hugo's heroism, the well-being of his children, hanging out with his friends, video game characters|dislikes = Danger, cruelty, injustice, threats to his kingdom, friends or family|powers = Physical strength|weapons = |fate = Continues to rule Elkwood|affiliations = Woodlanders|inspiration = Tui from Moana}} '''King Theron '''is a supporting character in the ''Nature Dragon ''franchise. He's the benevolent ruler of Elkwood alongside his wife, Queen Sadie. He's the father of Plumette, Alison and Clara. As the ruler of music-loving kingdom, Theron wishes for the well-being of his subjects and protects them whenever something threatens them. Background King Theron is the crowned ruler of Elkwood, as he was originally a soldier in the Moose army and then fell in love with Sadie and married her, becoming a monarch afterwards. Theron eventually became the father of three girls, Alison, Clara and Plumette, the princesses of Elkwood. As a king and father, Theron worked to keep the kingdom safe for his family, friends and subjects. Alison and Clara eventually fell in love with princes from distant kingdoms and moved out of the stream, so they can be with their love. With his oldest daughters' future secured, Theron became determined to make sure that Plumette grows up to be a responsible and strong queen. Personality King Theron is generally a protective and loving ruler who works tirelessly to make his kingdom, a safe environment for his daughters. Although, Theron can be a rather strict and stern authoritarian when it comes to disciplining his daughters or establishing new laws pertaining to the kingdom's safety. Aside from his fierce nature, Theron has a dry sense of humor and enjoys joking around with his family and royal subjects. He also takes time off from his role as king to spend time with his wife. He usually takes her dancing, and candlelit dinners. Theron is secretly timid and can be very nervous when standing up to other people despite his status as king and his muscular physique but if a rival is threatening his family or subjects, Theron will defend nonetheless. Theron shares excellent wisdom with the other characters in the film. He educated Hugo on the joys of ruling a kingdom, being capable of protecting others and establishing laws that keep the animals who live in safety. As a father, Theron loved his daughters and immediately accepted their boyfriends as family. In the TV Series, Theron continues to rule Bayou Stream as king and always has to time to give his daughters and sons-in-law, advice when they deal with the pressures of ruling a kingdom. Physical appearance Theron is a muscular and tall buck with dark fur. He has black curly medium hair along with a goatee. His royal clothing is green, relating to the bayou's color. Appearances The Nature Dragon In ''the Nature Dragon, ''Theron remains behind in the Tree Palace when Wolfgang calls all of the Woodlanders over to Wolfwood Forest for an emergency meeting. Theron and Sadie discuss private matters with the turtles who are having trouble with keeping their shells clean. After the meeting was over, the Woodlanders returned to their homes. Theron spots his subjects talking about a boy who has the ability to control nature. Theron then asks his daughter what were the animals talking about and Plumette, romantically dazed at the event tells her father that she met a Nature Spirit who can probably restore peace to the forest. Theron then tells Plumette to invite him over, so she and Sadie can meet him. Knowing that she can't leave the kingdom, Plumette sends her pet pigeon to send a letter to Hugo but fails as he's immediately taken back to his house, so Plumette has Captain Kirby bring him over to Bayou Stream. At the dinner table, Hugo makes a good impression with the King and Queen as he asks them what they do for the kingdom. Theron says that he protects the kingdom and Sadie nurtures the animals. Plumette then excuses herself from the table, so she and Hugo can take a stroll through the garden. As the young couple leaves the castle, Sadie said that Hugo was a nice young man and Theron agrees with her. A few days later, Theron welcomes Hugo and his family into the Bayou Palace when Wolfgang has their home destroyed. However, Wolfgang tracks the Nature Spirit over to the Bayou Palace and orders for his arrest. Knowing that Hugo's life is in danger, Theron has the castle evacuated and retreats over to Snowy Mountain, a snow-themed kingdom which is ruled by his eldest daughter, Alison and her husband King Blizzard. Unfortunately, before Theron and Sadie could leave the palace, Theron and Sadie are captured by Wolfgang and imprisoned in the castle's dungeon shortly thereafter. Hours later, Blizzard, Alison, Clara and Ryder are captured and imprisoned by Wolfgang while Plumette and the others are taking to Night Valley to be imprisoned and eventually executed by the death spirits. Fortunately, Hugo (now dragon) frees Plumette, Theron, Sadie and the others from their prison and goes back to the castle to announce the truth to the Woodlanders where they learn that Wolfgang is a murderer and a fraud. Hugo battles Wolfgang in the castle and destroys him, resulting in the death spirits attacking the kingdom and forcing the Woodlanders to evacuate to Michigan. Once the death spirits are destroyed, the Olympian Gods recreate the forest into a new kingdom known as Dragon's Zest where Theron becomes the Duke while Sadie is the Dutchess. The Nature Dragon 2 Theron isn't seen until the ending of the film where he joins the party hosted in Wolfwood Forest in celebration of the new Royal Herald, Brodi who became Hugo's best friend. Video Game Life Theron isn't seen until the ending of the film where he joins the party in the game world hosted by Spencer Wolfson and Theron is seen socializing with various game characters. The North Dragon Theron serves as a supporting character in the film. He helps Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo goes missing. Hugo returns to the kingdom in a few days and tells them to help with curing an army of mutated children. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Monsters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Transformed characters Category:Lovers Category:African-American characters Category:Protagonists